House of: Dirty Little Secrets
by FabinaHOA
Summary: What would happen if Nina didn't get the scholarship? What if she came from a life of abuse and death? Will Fabian and Nina go to far? Will the pain be enough for suicide? Please R&R. BETTER THAN SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1: Dirty Little Secrets

**House of:****Dirty Little Secrets**

**Nina's POV:**

"Nina! Get down here now!" Gran yelled. I ran down the stairs. "Why don't you ever have an A on your report card?" she yelled. "I-I'm s-sorry Gran, i-I try b-but I can't do it." I stuttered. "You can too do it!" she yelled and slapped me across the face. I tenderly put my hand to my cheek and whimpered. "Go to your room!" she screamed. I nodded and slowly walked away. Why couldn't I just get the scholarship to England? I would get away from this terrible place. I walked into my room and plopped on my bed. I put my hand back to my face. It throbbed. I got up and walked downstairs to the front door. I opened it and walked out into the cool night air. My Gran didn't care where I went. I could be smoking pot behind a bar and she wouldn't care. She only cares that I'm stupid. But I'm not, I make straight B's and I have dyslexism. I think I'm doing pretty well. Maybe I'll walk to the beach. No one is there this late.

I sat on the cold sand. It always gives me reassurance. I listed to the sound of the ocean. It sounded so peaceful. I closed my eyes. I imagined what it would be like if I did get the scholarship. I smiled to myself at the thought. "Excuse me." Someone behind me said softly. I turned and saw a boy. He was about my age. He had dark hair, and a British accent. "I'm sorry if I startled you; I was just wondering if I could sit next to you." He said. "I-I guess." I said, my tone surprised. He came and sat next to me. "I'm Fabian Rutter." He said, holding out his hand. I timidly took it. "I'm N-nina Martin." I said. "Wait, did you say Nina _Martin_?" he asked. I nodded. "Are you the one who applied for the scholarship?" he asked. My jaw fell. "How d-do you know about t-that?" I asked. "I go to that school; why didn't you come?" he asked. "I didn't get in." I said sadly. "Yes you did." He said confused. I lifted my eyebrow. "No I didn't." I said. He nodded. "Yes you did, you were assigned to my house. We have been waiting." He said. My mind raced, I couldn't comprehend what he was saying. "But my Gran said-" I stopped. Gran! She lied! She knew I wanted to get out of here and so she lied! Why would she do this? Oh yeah, because she's a (rhymes with) witch! "Are you ok?" Fabian asked. "I'm fine, but can I still have the scholarship? Will they let me?" I asked hopefully. "Yah, they said you can as long as you come before the first semester." He said. "But how am I going to get there?" I asked mainly myself. "Most people take a plane." He said. "My Gran won't let me." I said sadly. "The school pays for the ticket." He said. "Really?" I smiled. He nodded. "You can go to the airport and tell the receptionist that you are from the school." I smiled. "Wait, if you're from the school then why are you here?" I asked. "My family lives here, they're from England, and one of my family members died. I got permission to come visit a while." He said. "I'm so sorry." I said. He shook his head. "Its fine, but I should probably go. My mum will be looking for me. You should go too. Your mum is probably wondering where you are." He said as he got up. "Trust me, she's not." I said quietly, but he heard. "What?" he asked. "Nothing." I said. "Well you should get home." He said. "Bye." I said before he forced me to go home. "Bye." He said and walked away. I guess I should go home. I got up and walked back to that miserable place I call home.

I got up early breathing hard. I had my nightmare again. Why wouldn't it just stop? I better go before Gran wakes up. I got up and quietly ran to the front door. I looked behind me before I slipped out and ran to the ocean. The one thing that Gran hasn't taken from me.

I sat down at my favorite spot. The familiar feel of the sand made me sigh in pleasure. I'm glad I have this little spot all to myself where Gran can't take it. It feels so good to get away from that excuse of a house. "Nina?" the voice sounded kind of familiar; I turned around. It was Fabian. "Why aren't you at school?" he asked. "I-I, um, why aren't you?" I asked. "Because it's in England; your turn." I blushed, I am such an idiot. He came and sat next to me. "I-I j-just, I wasn't, are you g-going to tell?" I asked trying to find the right words. He smiled. "No, if you tell me why." He said. "It's complicated. I would have to tell you my life story." I said. "We have nothing but time." He smiled again, but it faded quickly. "What happened to your arm?" he asked concerned. I looked down at my arm. He was referring to my scar I got when my Gran pushed me down the stairs last year. "I j-just fell d-down the stairs." I stuttered. It was a habit I got from being afraid all the time. "How did you fall?" he asked. I looked down. "I don't want any pity." I said. He nodded. "I still want to know." He said. I took a deep breath. "I was pushed, but it's no big deal. It happens all the time." I said. I looked up at Fabian and he seemed shocked. "Who pushed you?" he asked. "My Gran." I said.

**Fabians POV:**

"What?" I asked in utter shock. "Why would she do that?" I asked. "I have to tell you everything else before I tell you that." She said. I nodded and she started speaking. "When I was five my parents died in a car crash. I don't have any other family members so I had to stay with my Gran. She has a mental disease and it makes her extremely violent. She calls me stupid because I have dyslexism, it's a learning disability. Sometimes she hits me; and when she does I come out here and sit. It calms me down. She hit me yesterday because I made all B's on my report card. That's why I came out here." She said, and instinctively put her hand to her right cheek. Now that I look at it, it is bruised. My eyes widened. How could a girl so beautiful, so calm, so put-together, come from a life of abuse. "I am so sorry." I said. She nodded. It looked like she was holding back tears. I scooted closer. "It's ok, you can cry." I said softly. She shook her head. "I don't even know you; you don't need to be nice. I can't cry, I would look pitiful. I'm not; I just have a harder time than most people. You're the only one who knows." She said, turning her head. "I'll help you; I'll help you get out." I said. She turned towards me. One tear fell. "Really?" she asked. I nodded. She smiled. She has a beautiful smile. "Thank you." She said sincerely. "Nina, it's not good to keep your emotions bottled up. You can cry, I won't think your pitiful." I said. She looked down again. I saw a few tears fall. She looked up at me. Her eyes apologizing. More tears fell from her eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't want to cry." She said quietly. I shook my head as she continued to sob quietly. Why do I like her so much? She's obviously beautiful, but I don't know her. Do I just feel sorry for her? No. I liked her before she told me this. Nina Martin, what is so special about you?

**Nina POV:**

I lay on my bed. I didn't want to go to bed and have the nightmares take me again. I heard a noise. _"Ping, ping, ping."_ I looked around and went to my window. I opened it and saw Fabian. "Nina, pack your things, we're going to the airport." He whispered. "Ok!" I whispered back and ran around my room getting my things. I didn't have a lot. I can't believe I get to leave tonight.

I walked out the door with my suitcase. Fabian was standing on the steps. "Thank-you so much." I said. He nodded. "Let's go. We should get there around lunch time tomorrow." He said and led me to a taxi. I put my suitcase in the trunk and got in the back with Fabian. I'm finally getting out of here!

About 5 hours later…

Me and Fabian were in a taxi in England. The driver was friendly. "Nice to see you again Fabian." He said. Fabian nodded. "Nice to see you too, Phyleo." He said. "Who's this pretty girl?" he asked. I blushed. "That's Nina. She's the scholarship student." He said. Phyleo smiled. "Nice to meet you." He said. "Nice to meet you, too." I said. "Here we are." He said and the taxi stopped. Me and Fabian stepped out. A beautiful house was in front of us. "I told Trudy that you were coming, she's our house mother." Fabian said. I nodded and grabbed my suitcase. Fabian walked to the door and I followed. We walked in and a woman in her late-thirty's came over. She looked nice. She smiled. "You must be Nina! We have been so excited for your arrival!" she said in a cheery voice. I smiled. "Thank-you." I said. "The other kids are at school, you'll meet them later. You can room with Amber. I'll warn you though; she's a bit of a talker." Trudy said. She started for the stairs and I followed. She led me to a nice room. Half of it was covered in boy-band pictures and pink stuff was everywhere, the other half was empty. I walked over to the bed and sat down. It was comfier than my old bed. My old one was from a garage sale. It was ten dollars and I'm surprised we bought it for that much. I never got any sleep on it. "I'll let you unpack. The other kids will be here in an hour." She smiled and walked out. I started unpacking.

I just finished unpacking all of my clothes when I heard a knock on the door. I went and opened it. A blonde girl was standing there. She squealed. "Omg! You're Nina, I have been waiting so long for you to come! I'm glad we're roomies! Let's be BFF's and share secrets!" she clapped her hands and jumped up and down. "I'm Amber." She said. I nodded. "Come on, you can meet everyone!" she said and grabbed my arm. She pulled me to the room next to ours. She opened the door. "Mara, Patricia! Look Nina's here!" she yelled and two girls looked up. One had short, curly, dark brown hair and light brown skin. The other had long, straight, brown hair with a red streak and pale skin. The one with short hair smiled. "Hi, I'm Mara." She held out her hand. I shook it. Patricia just glared at me. Why doesn't she like me? Is it because I'm American? "Come on Nina, let's meet the boys!" she said and dragged me out. We walked down the hall. "Why doesn't Patricia like me?" I asked. "She's just cross because Joy left early. Joy is her BFF." She said. We turned the corner and she went to the first door on the left. "This is Fabian and Mick's room. Mick's my boyfriend." She smiled and opened the door. Fabian was sitting on his bed reading. He looked up and smiled. "I see you've met Amber." He said. I nodded. There was a blonde boy sitting on the opposite bed. He looked up and smiled. "Mick, look, Nina's here! She's my roomie!" she said excited. "That's great. Hey, I'm Mick." He said. I smiled. "Come on Nina, we still have to meet Jerome and Alfie." She said and pulled me into the hall. Two boys walked out of the door across the hall. "Jerome, Alfie!" they turned. "Look Nina's here!" she yelled. One of the boys had dark skin. The other had light. One stepped forward, the one with dark skin. "I'm Alfie," he said, "do you believe in aliens?" he whispered then. Amber slapped his arm. "Alfie!" she laughed. He shrugged. "What? Do you?" he asked. I shook my head. He sighed and walked away. "And this is to cool to speak, also known as Jerome." Amber said." He rolled his eyes and walked away. Amber looked at me. "Fun, isn't he?" she asked. I laughed. She grabbed my hand and led me to our room.

Once we were inside she pulled me towards her bed. "Come on, I want to know _all_ about America!" she said as we both sat. I shrugged. "There's not a lot to say." I said. She rolled her eyes. "Yes there is! Come on, why don't you tell me about your life in America?" she suggested. "You know, boyfriends, parents, friends, family, everything!" she exclaimed. I was silent. I couldn't tell her about any of those things because I don't have them. "Well?" she prodded. "Amber, I can't talk about this stuff." I said and got up. "But why?" she asked. I shook my head. "I can't tell you." I said. "Did your boyfriend dump you?" she asked concerned. I shook my head. "Never had one." I said. "Did your friend go against you?" she asked. I shook my head again. "Never had any." I said. She gasped. "_Why_?" she asked shocked. I shook my head. "I never went out and made them." I said. "Did your parents get in a fight with you about England?" she asked. "Don't have those either." I said and walked out the door; leaving a very shocked Amber in the door way.

I sat in the girls' bathroom against the wall on the floor. I cried. And I cried. I didn't try to hold back the tears. I let them fall. I told Amber too much, she'll pity me now. I don't want that, I want _understanding_. _Not_ pity. I heard the door to the bathroom open and Patricia walked in. I quickly wiped away the tears and stood up. I started for the door. "Homesick are we?" she asked, her voice full of venom. "Yeah, sure." I whispered and walked out. I went back to my room. Amber wasn't there. I went and lay down on my bed. I covered with my comforter that I brought from home. It was my mom's. It still smelled like her slightly. I sniffed in the scent. My eyes welled with tears. I pulled the comforter over my head and surrounded myself in warmth.

"Nina dear, you have a phone call." Trudy said, shaking me slightly. I opened my eyes. "Sorry to wake you, but someone is calling." She smiled. I sat up and grabbed the phone. Trudy walked out of the room and I answered. "Hello?" _"Nina, this is Pastor Vaneli. I have some bad news about your Gran." _"What happened?" _"She was in a car crash and died yesterday." _ "Really?" should I be happy or sad? She may have abused me but it was because of her illness. When I thought about her dying, it didn't make me sad. _"Yes, I'm sorry. Bye." _He hung up. I put the phone down and went back to sleep. A better life, here I come.

I went down to eat breakfast. When I sat down, everyone stared at me apologetically. "I'm sorry Nina." Amber said. "For what?" I asked. She raised her eyebrow. "Because your Gran died." She said, confused. "Oh, thanks." I said. I sat and everyone looked confused. "Don't you care?" Patricia asked. "Yes, I do." I said. "Well you're not acting like it!" she said. I didn't respond. "See, that proves that she has no heart! That proves that she had something to do with Joy!" she yelled. Jerome touched her arm lightly. "Calm down Patricia." He said. "No!_ I_ _will_ _not_ _calm_ _down_!" she said louder. She got out of her chair and walked over. "Tell me where Joy is!" she yelled. I shrugged. "I don't know." I said calmly. "How dare you just shrug her off!" she said and slapped me across the face. I barely flinched. I was used to it. She didn't even slap me near as hard as Gran. When I didn't cry or slap her back, she ran upstairs. "Are you ok, Nina?" she asked. I nodded. "I'm fine." I said and started eating my breakfast.

"Why don't you ever get upset?" Amber asked. I shrugged. "I don't have any real reason." I said. She raised an eyebrow but got into bed. I climbed into mine to and quickly fell asleep.

"_Mommy, can we go get ice-cream when we get back from the zoo?" I asked as I swung my feet in the back seat of the car. "Of course, Nina." She said. I smiled. "Yay! Daddy, can we see the crocodiles?" I asked. "Yes Nina, we can see whatever you want. It's your birthday." I smiled more and leaned back in my seat. I heard a loud horn and there was a huge six-teen wheeler heading straight towards us. Dad slammed the breaks. There was a terrible crashing noise. I screamed. Blood went everywhere, but it wasn't mine. I was trapped in the car. I couldn't move. A man rushed over and got me out. I sobbed. "It's ok." He said. But it wasn't. "B-b-but i-it's my b-birthday a-and we were g-going t-to the z-zoo!" I sobbed. I didn't get anything that day, I just lost my parents._

I bolted up-right in bed. I was shaking and my face was wet. The nightmare followed me. "Nina, are you ok?" Amber asked. "You were crying in your sleep, I tried to wake you but…" she trailed off. I lay back down and closed my eyes, trying to push away the images that kept coming back. The worst part is; my birthday is next week.

"Class, today we are going to talk about the medieval time period." Mr. Winkler said. I was sitting in the back of the room. The images from last night stuck in my mind. I couldn't pay attention. I forgot to take my medicine this morning. (For dyslexia). I couldn't stop thinking about Gran either. One girl shouldn't be surrounded by so much death in one life.

When I got back to the house Trudy came over to me. "Nina, why didn't you tell us that your birthday is next week?" she asked. I swallowed hard. "Please Trudy, don't talk about it." I said. "Why?" she asked. I shook my head. "Just please don't." I said and walked to my room. Amber wasn't back yet. She went on a walk. Mara and Mick were training, and Heaven knows what Patricia and Jerome are doing. I sat on my bed and heard a knock on my door. I opened it and Fabian stood there. "Hey." He said. "Hi." I replied. He smiled a beautiful smile. "How was your day?" he asked. I shrugged. "Normal I guess." I said. "Can I come in?" he asked. I nodded. He walked in and looked at my side of the room. It was bare, except for a picture of me, my mom, and my dad the day before they… passed. Fabian walked over to the picture. He looked at it sadly. I took a deep breath. "I really am sorry." He said. I nodded. "Thanks." I said. "Isn't your birthday next week?" he asked. "Don't talk about it." I said. "Sorry. So, did you understand everything in school ok? It looked like you were having a little bit of trouble." He said. I nodded. "I just forgot to take my medicine. For dyslexia." I said. He nodded. "Nina, why won't you talk to me?" he asked suddenly. I was taking aback. "What do you m-mean?" I asked. I curse thy stutter! "You aren't telling me everything." He said. "I don't have to." I said stubbornly. "No, you don't. I'm just trying to help you Nina. You need it, you've been abused and traumatized." He said. I looked into his eyes, his pool of dark blue filled with sadness, eyes. "Nina, I'm sorry if I have caused you trouble." He said and walked out. He didn't _cause_ trouble, he _fixed_ it.

Nina's Birthday, Saturday…

I awoke to bright lights. I sat up. Amber wasn't in her bed. I got up and started downstairs for breakfast. When I got to the bottom of the steps everyone jumped out and yelled, "Surprise!" I looked around. Fabian was in the background. I remembered what today was. No. I ran upstairs to my room and slammed my door. I heard footsteps rushing up the stairs. My tears fell as I stared at the picture on my wall. The door opened and someone put there arm around me. I looked up and saw Fabian. "What happened?" he asked worried. "F-fabian, my p-parents d-died on my b-birthday." I sobbed. Fabian's face turned to pure horror. I buried my face in my hands. Fabian tightened his arm around me, he put his other one around me and hugged me. I hugged him back. I soaked his shirt with my tears. I needed someone so bad. It felt good to tell him. I never told anyone before. I sobbed until I was dry of tears. "I-I'm s-s-sorry." I said as I pulled away. He shook his head. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

**Fabian POV:**

"What's wrong with her?" everyone asked. "Guys, I don't know if she wants me to tell you. Just don't bring it up. Please." I said. They all nodded. I went back up the stairs. I opened the door and walked in. Nina looked over. She patted the space next to her. I went and sat next to her. "I-I'm sorry Fabian." She said. I wiped away a few of her tears. "You apologize to much." I said. I looked into her eyes. "Thanks for b-being here for me." She said. I nodded. She looked so beautiful sitting there, her face tear-stained and eyes puffy. She was still the most beautiful girl in the world. And I think I love her. I lightly swept my finger across her cheek. I leaned close to her and placed my lips on hers.


	2. Chapter 2: Do you like me, as i like you

**Thanks for the reviews! And I don't care if there were only 4! I posted this yesterday and it made me SO HAPPY to see those reviews!**

Fabian POV:

Her lips were soft as they moved with mine. I pulled away. She stared in my eyes. I wonder if she likes me. Did she like the kiss? She leaned in and kissed my cheek gently and leaned against my arm. I smiled. She _does_ like me. I put my arm around her and held her close. Nina Martin, you are mine now.

That night…

"Fabian, please don't go." Nina pleaded. "I'm sorry Nina, I have to." I said. I kissed her gently on the lips and stood up. She pulled at my arm. "Fabian, I'll have my nightmare." She whispered. I turned to her. "What do you mean?" I asked. She looked down. "Every night, I have the same dream: My mom and dad are driving me to the zoo, and, and-" she cut off as tears burst through her unwilling eyes. I sat back down and lifted Nina's chin. She looked in my eyes. "Nina, you need to talk to someone." I said. She needs help. She has been through too much. "No! Fabian, I _can't_!" she sobbed. I wiped away her tears. "Why?" I asked. "B-b-because, I-I-I-" she couldn't finish because of her stutter. It's such a cute stutter. "Shhh, Nina. It's ok; it's going to be ok." I said. "I'm going to go tell Trudy about today and ask her if I can stay with you. Ok?" I said. She nodded. Poor Nina. _My_ poor Nina.

**Please R&R! Tell me what ya think! PLEASE.**

**3 FabinaHOA**

**smiley!**

**Sorry it's short… **


	3. Chapter 3: The Night With No Nightmare

**Thank-you guys SO much for the reviews! I love all the positive comments! **

**(Hint-Hint They make me want to wright more!)**

**Please R&R! Enjoy! HAPPY! P.S. There is no mystery. ****SORRY DON'T BE MAD!**

Nina POV:

_Were me and Fabian boyfriend and girlfriend now?_ I wondered as I snuggled close in his arms. Is he only pretending to like me because he feels sorry for me? I hope not. It feels so right being in his arms. They felt safe, secure. I've never felt that way before. It was always fear, depression and pain. Now, with Fabian, it's safety, happiness and passion. "What are you thinking?" he asked. I looked up in his pool of dark blue eyes. "You, me, us, together." I said. He chuckled. "Me too. You ok, you look worried." He said. "Fabian, do you really like me? For me?" I asked. His eyes were soft and sincere. He shook his head. "Nina, I don't like you." He said. My eyes filled with tears. My heart shattered. A tear slipped. Fabian used his index finger and brushed it away. "Nina, I don't _like_ you. I _love_ you." He said. My eyes widened. "Y-you d-do?" I asked. He nodded. "Of course, why wouldn't I?" he asked. I let a new set of tears flow from my eyes. "No one has said that in so long." I said. Fabian tightened his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "Nina Martin, I am in love with you. I love you. Now you've heard it at least three times." He smiled. "I love you too, Fabian." I said. He kissed my lips softly. They say you know their the one when you kiss, Fabian Rutter is _definitely_ the one.

Fabian POV:

"Love you, Nina. Goodnight." I said and kissed her forehead. She frowned. "Love you too. See you tomorrow." She said unhappily. I kissed her forehead once more and walked into the hallway. I almost ran into Joy. She stared unhappily back at me. "When did you get here?" I asked Joy. I thought she wasn't coming this year. "Yesterday." She said, poison in her voice. "Patricia has been worried. Have you spoken with her?" I asked. She shook her head. "Why are you with that pathetic excuse of a girl?" she asked, gesturing to Nina's door. "Excuse me?" I asked my voice shocked. "Why are you with that ugly cow, when you can have me? _I'm_ not emotionally damaged." She said. I shook my head. "You don't even know Nina." I said. I was getting angry. Who does Joy think she is? "And you do?" she asked. "As a matter of fact, I _do_." I said and pushed past her.

Nina POV:

I had my ear against the door. "Why are you with that ugly cow, when you can have me? _I'm_ not emotionally damaged." I heard Joy say. I pushed away from the door. I didn't want to hear any more. I went and laid down on my bed. Am I ugly? Am I emotionally damaged? Yes, to the second one. I don't know about the first. Maybe. That's what my Gran always said. I closed my eyes and forced myself into sleep.

3 hours later…

I bolted upright in bed. I got up and walked downstairs. I headed for Fabians room. I knocked quietly. Fabian opened the door. He was in a t-shirt and boxers. "Nina?" he asked sleepily. "I'm sorry I woke you, but I-I had my nightmare again." I whispered. He waved me inside. Mick was asleep. Fabian led me to his bed. He laid down and I laid next to him. He pulled me close. His familiar scent enclosed around me. Lavender and honey. I snuggled in his arms. "Thanks." I whispered and fell into a nightmare free sleep.

**Did you like it, hate it? REVIEW!**

**:) Love FabinaHOA!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Bomb Of Death Is Me

**Thanks so much! It makes me feel really good when I come home from school and see all these positive comments! So I got you a present… A NEW CHAPTER! **

Nina POV:

I was in Fabian's arms. It felt so good to be here. With him. He was still asleep. I was barely awake. I heard the door open. "Mick?" Amber called. "Oh, there you are, have you seen Nina?" Amber asked. "Yeah." I heard Mick's sleepy voice answer. He must have pointed towards Fabian's bed, because Amber started giggling. I scooted closer to Fabian; seeking his warmth. "Bye." Amber said and walked out. Fabian's arms tightened around me. I heard Mick walk out. I kissed Fabian's lips softly. He kissed back. "I'm sorry about last night." I said. He shook his head and opened his eyes. "Don't." he said and pulled me close. I tucked my head under his chin. "I love you." He said. I smiled. "Love you too." I said. "We should probably get up." He said. I nodded. "After this." I said and my lips fell to his.

Later…

Me and Fabian were walking around campus. We were holding hands. "Fabian?" I started. "Yes?" he asked. "Do you think I'm pitiful?" I asked. He raised his eyebrow. "No, why would I?" he asked. "Well, I cry a lot and there's just a lot of… I mean there's…" I trailed off. "Nina, you are not pitiful. You are just a gorgeous, smart, wonderful girl who got put in a really bad situation." He said. I squeezed his hand. "Thanks." I said. We walked a little bit farther until we saw someone running towards us. It was Mara. Her face was drenched with tears. "Nina, Fabian, come quick! Patricia's in the hospital!" she said and ran back towards the house. We looked at each other and ran.

"What happened?" I asked Amber once we were at the hospital. "She was walking downstairs, and she tripped and then-" she paused, close to tears, "she hit her head and there was a- a crack." Amber said. One tear fell. "Is she ok?" I asked concerned. Amber started crying. I looked up at Fabian. He looked sad. I let my own tears fall. Mick put his arm around Amber and walked away. I looked back at Fabian. "Why do these things always happen when I'm around?" I whispered.

I sat in the waiting room with the other house-mates. Except Joy, she wasn't here. I looked over at Jerome. He was crying. The doctor came in. "How is she?" Trudy immediately asked. He shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid there's not much more we can do." He said. All the girls- including me- burst out in tears. Mick, Fabian and Alfie hung their heads sadly. Jerome continued to cry. Why did it have to be Patricia? Why not me? I DESERVE IT! She doesn't! She may not have liked me, but she deserved a life like everyone else does! I let my angry and sad tears fall. And Jerome, he's going to be a wreck. Now another person has died. I'm a bomb of death that goes off whenever my life's good. Why God? Why me?

**Bet you didn't see that coming! REVIEW PEAS!**

**:) FabinaHOA**


	5. Chapter 5: Jerome Hates Me

**OMG! I LOVED THE REVIEWS! **

**P.S. Technically the doctor didn't say she died… he said 'There's nothing more we can do.'!**

**Sorry it took so long! Technical and family issues. And practice. **

Nina POV:

I was in my room, crying. Poor Patricia. Poor Jerome. I should go talk to him. I got up and walked downstairs. I walked down the boys' hall to Jerome's door. I knocked softly and Jerome opened it. He glared down at me. "What?" he asked bitterly. "I-I just wanted t-to make sure you're ok." I said. He wasn't going to let me come in. "Why, you didn't even care about me; or Patricia, she hated you and so do I!" He almost screamed. I felt a dagger in my heart. She hated me? He hates me? "You're just a pathetic, stupid, girl who ruined my life! Before you came, everything was great!" he said. "I-I d-did care, I do." I whispered. Jerome pushed me back onto the wall. He put his hand to my throat. "Don't lie!" he yelled. I gasped for the air that wasn't coming. I felt everything start to go in and out of focus. "Jerome! Let go of her!" Alfie yelled. Jerome threw me to the ground. I started gasping. I needed the air. I heard a door slam and Fabian ran towards us. He looked at me then Jerome. "What did you do to her?" he yelled at Jerome. He shrugged. Fabian threw himself at Jerome. Jerome kicked Fabian and Fabian punched Jerome. I stared in horror and shock. Alfie pried them apart. Jerome stomped to his room and slammed the door. Fabian rushed to my side. My throat was sore and I still hadn't caught my breath. "Are you ok?" he asked immediately. I nodded. He stood up and then helped me up too. Alfie shook his head and walked away. Fabian took me to his room. We both sat down on his bed. He gently put his hand on my throat. "Are you ok?" he asked again. I nodded. He shook his head. "No you're not. Why did he do that?" he asked. "I-I just asked if he was ok and he said that I didn't care a-and that he and P-Patricia hates me a-and t-that I'm a p-pathetic girl who r-ruined his life." I said starting to sob. Fabian put his arm around me. I sobbed loud. No one would hear. Trudy is at the grocery store, Amber is with Mara and Mick at the hospital, and heaven knows where Joy is. Did Patricia really hate me? I looked up at Fabian. He looked said. I saw a single tear fall from his eye. I leaned up and lightly kissed his cheek. Fabian needs a little comfort too.

**Yeah I know, short. **

**NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO ROCK!**

**BTW I love all reviews I get! (EVEN IF THERE BAD) which, so far they all have been good!**

**3 FabinaHOA**


	6. Chapter 6: My Life Ended At 17

**Hey! 2 chapters in one day!**

**REVIEW!**

Patricia POV:

I was floating away. I felt the wind whoosh past me as I went up and up. But then I fell again. I wanted to reach the top. I wanted to get out of here. I fell and hit the bottom. I heard machines. "Beep….. Beep…Beep" the sound of a heart praying to let go. I opened my eyes to a white room. I couldn't move. I saw a figure. It walked towards me. Joy.

"_Patricia, come down here for a second." Amber called. "Ok!" I yelled down the stairs. I started walking down when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Joy. "Hey." I said. She grabbed my arm and I felt a hard pinch. I gasped and looked down. She held a syringe. An empty syringe. I felt dizzy. She pushed me hard. I fell backwards down the steps. I hit my head hard on the bottom step. I heard a crack and then it was black._

I looked back up at Joy who had a wicked grin on her face. "I thought I killed you when you fell down the stairs. Now I can be sure." She walked over to my fluid pouch and put something in it. I felt dizzy. I was floating again. I floated fast. And this time, I made it to the top. I only wish I could tell my Jerome goodbye; forever.

**I know this was short too, but you have to admit, it was pretty good. Poor Patricia. But **_**why**_** did Joy kill her? Hmmmm, find out soon!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**3 FabinaHOA**


	7. A Song For Patricia

If I die young bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
oh oh oh oh

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and  
Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

If I die young bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger  
I've never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand  
There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar  
Find More lyrics at .com  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'

If I die young bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
oh oh

The ballad of a dove  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears; keep them in your pocket  
Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them oh

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls 


	8. Chapter 7: The Knife and My Nina

**Thank-you reviewers!**

**Thanks Blewwolf, I liked it that you reviewed chapter 6 three times!**

**Thanks Grace for reviewing almost EVERY chapter!**

**Thanks Rducky for being the first one to review!**

**Enjoy!**

Fabian POV:

I need to talk to Jerome. He went too far this time. If Alfie and I wasn't there, who knows what would have happened to Nina. I knocked on his door. No answer. I opened it up and walked in. I immediately stopped when I saw Jerome. He had a knife. "Get out!" he yelled at me. I backed up. "Jerome, you don't want to do that. Patricia wouldn't want that." I said. His eyes turned red. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT PATRICIA WANTS!" he yelled. I backed up more and hit the wall. He threw the knife towards me. I fell on the ground. I didn't get hit. I looked up. It was stuck in the wall. Two inches from my head. I looked at Jerome. He looked scared. I stood up and walked slowly towards him. "It'll be ok Jerome, but you need some help, ok?" I asked. He nodded. "Come on, let's go get Trudy." I said and led him out of the room.

I walked back to my room when me and Trudy got Jerome settled. I opened the door and somebody hugged me. Nina. I held her close. She pulled away and looked in my eyes. She had a few tears in her beautiful eyes. "Are you ok?" she whispered. I nodded. "I'm fine." I said. She hugged me again. "I'm sorry." She cried in my arms. I tightened my arms around her. I think she's more scared than I was. We walked to my bed and sat down. She sat down as close as she could to me. I put my arm around her and kissed her lips tenderly. She kissed back. She tangled her hands in my hair. I pulled her close to me. We continued to kiss. It grew more and more passionate. I didn't realize how much I wanted her, how much I _needed_ her. She tugged at my shirt and I quickly shed it. I started unbuttoning her shirt and pulled her close when it fell to the floor.


	9. Chapter 8: Suprise, Good and Bad

**Sorry I didn't say anything at the end of the last chapter, I wasn't thinking. Did yopu guys understand what happened? ;) **

Nina POV:

Next Month, 3 weeks until Graduation…

I walked into Fabians room. He was strumming his guitar. When he saw me he put it aside and smiled. I walked over and sat next to him. I held his arm and he put his other arm around my waist. I snuggled into him. I can't wait until I graduate, but where will I go? I don't want to go back to America and leave Fabian, but I don't have anywhere here that I can stay. "What's wrong, Nina?" he asked. I shrugged. "I was just thinking about graduation and where I'm going." I said. "Where are you going?" he asked. "I don't know." I said. "You can stay with me." He said. "Really"? I asked in disbelief. He nodded. "Sure, my parents bought me a place and I was hoping you would want to stay." He said. I smiled and hugged him tight. "Thank-you, Fabian!" I said, and squeezed him tighter. "I love you." He said. "I love you too." I said. He leaned down and kissed me.

The next day…

I rushed down the hall to Mara's room. I opened the door and Mara and Amber turned. "You guys, we have to talk." I said. "What's wrong?" Mara asked. "You guys can't freak-out ok?" I asked. They nodded eagerly. I took a deep breath. "You guys remember when Jerome, and Fabian, you know, the knife?" I asked, hoping I didn't have to say it. They nodded. "Ok, well, remember how scared I was," they nodded, "well me and Fabian sort of…" Mara's eyes widened. "What?" Amber asked. Yep, Amber is a natural blonde. Mara whispered in Amber's ear. Amber grinned. "Aww." She said. Mara turned to me. "Nina, you're not, you know-" she didn't finish. I understood anyway. I nodded. Mara gasped. Amber cocked her head to the side. "What?" she asked again. "Amber, Nina's pregnant."

**Hahahahahaha SURPRISE! What will happen next? Will Fabian leave Nina? Will Joy tell everyone she killed Patricia? Will I stop asking stupid questions and start writing the next chapter? PROBABLY NOT!**

**:)FabinaHOA**


	10. Chapter 9: Patricia Is My Dream

**Hey, hey! I am happy. Ok, R&R! **

Nina POV:

I walked down the hall and took a deep breath. I was right outside Fabians door. I have to tell him. I knocked on his door. Mick opened it. "Hey, Nina." He said. "I need to talk to Fabian." I said. He nodded, and walked inside. Fabian came to the doorway. He smiled. "Fabian, I really need to talk to you. Privately." I said. He nodded and followed me to my room.

I sat on my bed next to Fabian. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Fabian, promise me something." I said. He nodded. "Anything and everything for you." He said. "Promise you won't leave me." I said. "Of course." He said. I nodded. "Fabian, remember last month?" I asked. He nodded. I didn't say anything else. He looked confused then his eyes widened. I nodded. He shook his head. "I'm so sorry Nina." He said. I lifted my eyebrow. "You're apologizing to _me_?" I asked. He nodded. "Why?" I asked. "Because I did this, I ruined your life." He said. I shook my head; he is way too good for me. I put my arms around him and hugged him. He was surprised but he hugged me back. "I love you." I said. "Nina, I love you too." He said. And I know he meant it.

That night…

"Nina…Nina…Nina!" a familiar voice called. I sat up in my bed. I looked around and gasped. Patricia was standing in front of me. "Nina, you have to help me." She said. I stared at her, my eyes bulging. "Listen Nina! I need you to find out what Joy's doing." She said. "And I'll help you find your parents." She said. She faded away and I was left there in shock.

**YAY! Tell me if you like this, hate this, or you can't decide. TELL ME! LA LA LA! I am so bored. I am alone, no brothers or sisters. **

**:)FabinaHOA**


	11. Chapter 10: Help Is What Patricia Needs

**Hey! I LOVE all my reviews! And I know I say that a lot, but it b true! P.S. Forever a mystery, I want to join the Joy hunt!**

Nina POV:

I told Fabian about last night. "Do you think it was a dream?" I asked him. "I don't know." He said. I leaned into him. I was exhausted; I didn't sleep at all night. He gently held me close to him. Way to much was happening. Patricia, Fabian, me, Jerome, our lives have changed so much in the past few months. Most of it was my fault. I fell a single tear fall. "Nina, you ok?" Fabian asked. I nodded against his arm. "I'm good." I said. "Tired, though." I finished. He kissed my forehead. "You should get some rest." He said. I was already ahead of him. I was drifting off in his soft embrace.

"_Nina!" Patricia called. I opened my eyes and walked towards her. "Patricia?" I wondered sleepily. "Yes, you have to listen, you have to get Joy out of here; she murdered me!" Patricia yelled. I froze, Joy MURDERED her? I stared in disbelief. "If you do, I'll help you find your parents." She said. "But their dead." I said. She laughed bitterly. "Yah, well what am I? Last time I checked, I'm not alive."_

I opened my eyes fast. I was breathing hard. Fabian looked alarmed. "Nina, are you ok?" he asked. I shook my head. "F-Fabian, I think Patricia needs our help."

**Hey! Did you like it? I hope you did… Sorry if I don't post a chapter EVERY day. Sometimes I can't think. Do you guys think I'm a good writer? That's what I want to do when I get older. (I've written like 8 stories, but I have a problem with finishing…**

**:)FabinaHOA**


	12. Chapter 11: Joy's Death and End

**Yo peeps! What up? So, I left you hanging on that last chapter! Did ya like it? Your answer is yes.**

Nina POV:

Fabian was pacing around his room. I sat on his bed. "Fabian?" I said. He turned around and his hard eyes immediately grew soft. "Yes." He asked. "I'm scared." I whispered. He came and put his arm around me. "It's going to be ok, Nina, I'll make sure of that." He said and held me tight. "Fabian, what are we supposed to do?" I asked. "I guess we should go talk to Joy."

Me and Fabian stood outside Joy's door. I knocked. She opened the door and rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" she asked. "I know what you did to Patricia." I said. She smiled deviously. "Took you long enough." She said. "What do you mean?" I asked. She shrugged. "You'll find out later." She said and closed the door. I stood there, frozen. She _wanted_ me to catch her?

"_Nina, go to the creek in the woods! Now!" Patricia yelled. "Why?" I asked. "No time, GO!" she yelled again. "_Why_?" I asked again. "You're such an American. Just GO!" she said and faded away. I stood for a second and woke up._

I sat up in my bed. I quickly put on my shoes and crept downstairs. I snuck out the door and started running. I was at the side of the woods I walked slowly, avoiding twigs, through the woods. I saw the creek. I walked slowly towards it. I saw something in it, floating. I went towards it. It was… a person. All of a sudden they turned over and faced me. Her face was pale and blue-ish. She smiled a wicked smile. It was Joy. "Now you'll never know." She said. "Know what?" I asked. She laughed then coughed violently. Her smile faded and her face fell back into the water. I gasped. Did she just, die? Patricia appeared in front of me. She smiled. "Thank-you Nina. I thought Joy was my friend. But now I know her true intentions. You will too someday." She said. She faded and two familiar adults appeared. "Mom, Dad?" I asked. "Nina, we have missed you so much." Mom said. "We can't stay long, he'll be waiting." Dad said, pointing to the sky. My eyes welled with tears. "I missed you guys." I choked out. Mom smiled. "We missed you too. One day we can be a family again." Mom said. They both faded away. I smiled and started back for the House of Anubis. Or should I say _home_.

**THE END**

**Did you like? There will be a sequel, I know it was short but I hoped you liked it.**

**:) FabinaHOA**

**P.S. I'll start the sequel soon.**


	13. Authors note

Hi to all my wonderful fans! I wrote this story almost two years ago and I think that it's so amazing to look back at this and see how many people loved this story. I appreciate all of you so much. Since then, I've moved on to writing my own fiction and trying to master my writing style. If you would please take a look at my Fiction Press account I would extremely appreciate it! Thank you all SO much! I love you guys!

My account username for FP is: ApplesLoveShinigami

Thank you all so much!

(The reason I haven't added on to some of my stories and basically disappeared is because my account got hacked and it's been like hell trying to get back in! First I was locked out of my yahoo, I recently got that back, and then I couldn't receive the reset email until now.)


End file.
